Magic and Assassins
by Vocalmon
Summary: When someone dies, they're sent to the afterlife. But in some cases, they get sent to another world. When Sheele died, she woke up in Fairy Tail with her body intact. Being a part of the story, what do you do? Remember, assassins don't face retribution. They get a second chance in another world
1. Chapter 1

"Koro! Finish her off!"

The unholy teigu charged towards his victim, mouth open wide and chomped down on his snack. A crunch sound filled the air and a scream followed.

"Sheele!"

* * *

"*Gasp*"

Sheele' eyes opened and she sat up from her position. When she looked around, she saw that she was in some sort of infirmary that was currently empty. When she cast her eyes down to her waist, she froze. The area where that should have been torn clean off, was intact with a new purple dress that she always wore.

" _I died didn't I?!_ " She thought to herself, and then produced a glum face as she remembered what happened. "Mine…"

"So you're awake." A new voice said. Sheele looked up and saw a young woman with white hair said to her. She was wearing a red dress and had her bangs tied up. "May I have your name?"

"..." Sheele failed to reply.

"My name is Mirajane, but please call me Mira." Mira gave a warm smile that helped Sheele relax a bit. "If I may ask, what were doing in the forest passed out? A few of our members found you, and put you here in our infirmary."

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Sheele said. " _Does she not know who I am?_ "

"Can I ask where I am?"

"You're in the Fairy Tail guild building."

"Fairy Tail?" Sheele's breathing became much heavier.

"Please calm down. I only want to help you…" Mirajane offered Sheele a cup of tea, which she accepted. "Are you not comfortable with telling me?"

Sheele took a sip of the tea and nodded.

"I see. Then we're in a pinch. I'm afraid I don't know how to help you. Do you have any relatives we could find? Cousins? Close friends?"

Sheele remained silent.

"Do you even live in Magnolia?"

" _Magnolia?_ " Sheele thought to herself. " _I've never heard of that village. Maybe I can get information if I…_ "

"Mira, can I see the wanted posters?"

"Wanted posters? Sure, I guess." Mira went downstairs and came back up with a stack of papers. "Were you perhaps hunting someone?"

Sheele flipped through the wanted posters, all in alphabetical order for her convenience. She was shocked when she looked through all the name. She passed through A, no Akame. B, no Bulat. N, no Najenda. And lastly...S, no Sheele. She then tried to give the papers back to Mira but her hands were shaking. They eventually gave way and she dropped the papers.

"I-I'm sorry." Sheele was about to pick them up but Mira stopped her.

"It's alright. I can pick them up later."

"Thank you Mira. Can I ask, um...what's the opinion of the capital?"

"You mean the Crocus, also known as the Flower Blooming Capital?"

" _It can't be…_ " Sheele started to panic. "What country am I on?"

"Fiore. Are you from a foreigner?"

" _I'm nowhere near Night Raid anymore!_ " She put her hands to her head.

"You don't seem to be from around here. Do you have a place to stay."

Sheele shook her head.

Mira out a finger to her chin. " _I want to help her, but she isn't giving me a lot to go by. The guild has been getting more busy and I could use a helping hand. Perhaps…_ " Mira clasped her hands in delight. "How would you like to join Fairy Tail? We pay well, and in return, can I have your name?"

Sheele froze and began to think. Joining Fairy Tail would be very different. She wouldn't be assigned to kill. A fresh start.

" _It's selfish of me, but…_ " Sheele looked up with a smile. "Sheele. And thank you, Mira."

* * *

 **(A/N) I know it's short, but this was meant to be a prologue so I did as best as I could. It's dangerous for me to stop into the Fairy Tail section because Danganronpa and Akame ga Kill! are my specialties. And Vocaloid, but eh... This chapter was made to create the concept of Night Raid in Fiore. Magical right? If I ever get a character out of character, feel free to tell me so I can fix it. See you guys next chapter!**

 **Edit: With the help of your criticism, I have remade this chapter to a more 'realistic' sense. Hopefully I haven't missed any plot holes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed by when Mira invited Sheele to the guild. She accepted due to not having anywhere to go, and was accepted into Fairy Tail as a waitress. While she was happy about getting the job, she needed to first find out about the country she was in. When Natsu, and the new member Lucy joined the guild, the master returned. When he did Mira told him about Sheele and her situation. The master allowed Sheele into the guild and Sheele began to do some research about Fiore and magic, and Mira gave Sheele her Fairy Tail mark. A purple miniature sized Fairy Tail symbol that was stamped on her left shoulder.

"Welcome to the guild Sheele." Master Makarov said to her.

"Thank you boss!" Sheele said back.

This caught the attention of everyone in the guild. Sheele was the first one to address their master as 'boss' instead of the usual master or gramps.

"Oh!" Sheele said aloud realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry master."

"It's fine…" The master replied, and went back to his drink.

"Sheele, bring this to table three." Mira gave her a tray with some sandwiches and cups of liquor.

"Of course." Sheele picked up the tray and ran off to the table.

" _Why did she call me boss?_ " Makarov thought to himself.

A loud crash was heard and everyone in the guild turned to see what happened. Sheele had tripped over her own feet and dropped the sandwiches and liquor on Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

" _She's clumsy!_ " Everyone in the guild thought.

"I'm so sorry! I can get you some new clothes. I am so sorry!"

"I-it's fine Sheele." Lucy said to her. However Natsu was shouting at her about getting Igneel's scarf messy and Happy was busy holding him back. Sheele then ran and grabbed a mop to begin cleaning. However that also didn't last long because she tripped and dropped the mop on Natsu's head.

" _I don't know why I expected her to be our first normal member…_ "

* * *

"Sheele, have you found a place to stay yet?" Mira asked while cleaning a mug.

"Hm...not really. I don't have any money to rent a room at an inn either."

"I have a solution for that. Lucy, can you come over here please?"

"Coming!" Lucy ran up to the bar counter and took a seat next to Sheele. "What is it?"

"I found a very nice house with quite a few rooms for seventy thousand jewels. Would this work?" Mira then took out some pictures for Lucy to look at.

"It's perfect! Thanks Mira!"

"But can you have Sheele bunk with you? She has no place to go until she can earn some jewels."

"Sh-Sheele? Um, sure! Hehe."

"Thank you Lucy!" Sheele said with a smile. "I promise I'll-gyah!" She fell off her chair causing her glasses to fall off. When she looked up, all the boys in the guild were shocked.

" _She's cute!_ "

"My glasses…" Sheele said to herself, crawling on the floor.

"Where's my dad?" Sheele turned around with her fuzzy vision to make out a young boy looking up to Makarov who was sitting on the counter.

"He hasn't returned yet Romeo. Your father's a wizard. Just be patient and go home."

"But he hasn't returned yet. He's been gone for over a week already!"

"Your father went to Mount Hakobe if I'm correct…"

"That's not too far! Why can't someone go look for him?"

"Go home kid. Have some milk and cookies and trust your father!" Makarov raised his voice on Romeo, which escalated to Romeo punching him in the face.

"I hate you all!" Romeo shouted as he ran out of the guild hall.

Sheele and Lucy looked at Romeo and Makarov with concern, and Natsu punched the request board.

"Why did Natsu get so angry?"

"I think it has to do with the closeness of those two. Natsu must have seen himself in Romeo for that moment." Mira mused. Lucy got up from her chair and walked after Natsu and Happy with determined look.

" _I want to help them...I don't have magic but I can still fight!_ " Sheele thought to herself. "Mira, do there happen to be any other requests that require going to Mount Hakobe?"

Mira gave a smile and handed Sheele a request paper.

"Herb collection?"

"I was going to give that to Natsu so he could get an excuse to go after Macao, but it seems as though he's going with or without an excuse. Take it. You seem as though you want to help."

Sheele smiled and grabbed the paper as she ran out of the guild hall.

"Thanks Mira!" Sheele shouted, tripping slightly along the way.

"You sure about giving that to her sis? She doesn't even have magic."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Elfman. I think she has lots of potential."

* * *

"I didn't know you had motion sickness Natsu." Lucy said to the groaning Natsu who was lying on one side of the carriage. "By the way, why did you come with us Sheele?"

Sheele then took out the request form Mira gave qand Lucy gave it a quick read. "I see. Then how about we gather those herbs after we save Romeo's father?"

"That would be wonderful Lucy." Sheele replied. " _I was gonna throw this away after the mission, but I guess I can earn some jewels to help Lucy with her rent._ "

"Sheele what magic do you use?"

"Oh, I don't have any magic."

"Eh?" happy shouted in shock. "Then why are you taking a quest? It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine. I promise I won't get in your way.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop, and Natsu got up good as new. Their driver alerted them, telling the four of them they couldn't go any farther. They thanked the driver and got out of the carriage, and were greeted by the freezing cold.

"It's cold." Sheele said out loud.

"No duh!" Lucy shouted clutching her arms shivering. "I didn't think it would be this cold!"

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing."

"Like you're one to talk!" Lucy kept shivering until she got an idea. She grabbed one of her keys and held in the air. "Open, gate of the clock! Horologium!" A flash of light shone blinding causing Natsu and Happy to close their eyes but Sheele only covered her eyes with her arm.

" _Just like Extase…_ "

In place of Lucy, a grandfather clock stood where she once was.

"Oh no! Is she dead?"

"I am inside the clock. She says." Sheele took a look at the glass and saw Lucy huddled up inside with a blanket.

"The clock talked!"

"This is Horologium. A celestial spirit that I can summon with my keys. She says."

"That's amazing Lucy!" Sheele said. " _Celestial spirits? This country is amazing!_ "

"Would you like to come in Sheele? She says."

"It's okay Lucy. I don't think I could fit anyway."

* * *

"Macao! Macao where are you?!" Natsu shouted to the never ending blizzard.

"Natsu I don't think you should shout." Sheele pointed to the mountain top. A heavy layer of snow was gathered that was ready to fall.

"I agree. What are we even here to do? She says."

"We're here to slay a vulcan. They're monsters and-"

Suddenly, Sheele felt an odd presence above the trio.

" _This feel familiar._ " She thought to herself before shouting to Natsu. "Natsu! Above us!" When she ran back to Lucy's side, Natsu looked up to see a giant shadow that was falling their way.

"Alright. Thanks Sheele." Natsu said and fire erupted from his fists.

"Sheele, you were able to sense that? She yells."

" _That was risky on my part, but at least we can land the first attack._ "

"Iron fist of the…"

But Natsu never got to finish what he was about to say because the monster had crashed right on top of him. The vulcan was gave a devious grin a Sheele and Lucy, and charged towards them.

" _That smile._ " Sheele thought to herself, remembering the insane smile of a certain Imperial Police guard.

"Pretty lady." The vulcan said to them both.

"Sheele, if you secretly have magic now would be a good time. She says."

Sheele gritted her teeth in frustration. "Lucy we need to run and let Natsu handle-ah!" Sheele let out a scream as the vulcan grabbed both her and Horologium, and ran away from Natsu and Happy.

"Save us Natsu. She pleads."

* * *

 _Near the summit of Mount Hakobe…_

Sheele and Lucy were sitting together inside Horologium. When the vulcan let Sheele down, she ran right into Horologium. However Horologium was threatening to burst, because two young women was just barely reaching his capacity.

"I am very sorry for being selfish Lucy. She says. It's okay Sheele. I can't blame you. She responds." An alarm clock rang and Horologium disappeared, leaving Sheele and Lucy sitting on the ice.

"Horologium!" Lucy screamed in fear. "Come back!"

"I am sorry Lucy, but my time is up."

"Pretty ladies." The vulcan said to Lucy and Sheele. Lucy screamed in response and ran away. The vulcan chased after Lucy and Sheele watched the crazy scene. Lucy then took out a golden key and held it up.

"Open, gate of the golden bull!" Another blinding flash, and another celestial spirit took form. "Taurus!"

"Another celestial spirit?"

"Yep." Lucy then pointed her finger to the vulcan. "It's my strongest spirit too, so you better watch out!"

"Lucy! You have such a nice body-hm?" Tauros turned around to see Sheele staring at him with curious eyes. His eyes turned to hearts and he charged to Sheele.

"Nice body!" Sheele and Lucy both screamed for different reasons. Sheele's was because Tauros was running to her chanting 'nice body'. And Lucy screamed because the vulcan was charging at her.

"Tauros! Do something!'"

"Right away Lucy! After this reward me with your nice-huh? Where did it go?" The vulcan was nowhere to be seen. Tauros took another look around before the vulcan jumped out of nowhere to attack Tauros.

"Tauros now-"

"Hiyaaah!" Natsu shouted as he kicked Tauros directly in the face. Tauros dropped his axe and passed out. "I didn't think there would be more."

"That's because Tauros is one of my spirits!"

"Oh."

"And how did you even get up here?"

"Happy flew me up."

"So you can't handle transportation but Happy's okay with you?"

"Happy isn't a mode of transportation-"

"Natsu look out!" Sheele shouted. Behind Natsu, the vulcan had charged at him with it's fists in the air.

"My woman!"

When the vulcan landed his fist, Natsu easily blocked it with his own. Sheele was shocked when she saw this. " _Amazing. Without any form of armour he was able to withstand the attack with no problem._ "

"Listen here. I consider everyone in Fairy Tail as my family. Gramps or Mira, even those annoying bastards Gray and Elfman. Lucy and Sheele too. Which is why…" A magic circle appeared under Natsu's feet and his fist set ablaze. "I won't leave without Macao!" He punched the vulcan in the stomach and sent it flying into the ceiling of the cave. Icicles fell from the impact and the vulcan fell on the floor.

" _That willpower...just like Tatsumi…_ "

The vulcan got up on it's two legs and created a gust of wind with it's arms. The icicles that fell on the floor flew towards Natsu, Lucy, and Sheele. Natsu raised his arms and took the attack, while Lucy and Sheele ran to the side.

"These ice attacks are nothing!" Mist was formed when the ice hit Natsu, blinding everyone's vision for a moment. When the mist faded, the vulcan was seen holding Tauros' axe.

"This isn't good."

"Lucy, please be careful…"

When the vulcan attacked Natsu with ferocious strikes be dodged them with ease. But his luck ran out when he slipped and fell on his back.

"Natsu!"

Before the vulcan could harm Natsu, he had grabbed the axe with his two hands and stopped the momentum.

"This isn't good. If this keeps up that monster will kill Natus with Tauros' axe!"

" _Kill?!_ " Sheele's mind thought of her past, her former best friend being strangled by her ex boyfriend. Being cornered by his friends when she killed him. Slaughtering his friends, and being scouted to join the revolutionary army. " _Oh? This feels familiar…_ " Sheele's right hand grabbed an icicle by instinct, and ran to the vulcan.

"Sheele!" Happy shouted.

"Don't interfere!" Natsu shouted to her, but she ignored him. The vulcan noticed Sheele but couldn't do anything without letting go of Natsu.

"I won't let you kill my friends." She muttered with a dark tone. The vulcan cried in pain as Sheele pierced it's body with the icicle. Blood began dripping from the wound and Sheele let go of the icicle. 'Forgive me." She whispered.

The vulcan collapsed on the floor and Lucy covered her mouth in shock. "Sheele…" She whispered.

The vulcan's body began glowing, and in it's place was a human body.

"Macao!"

"Wait, that's Macao!"

"He must have been taken over by the vulcan." Happy said.

"That'll have to wait. He's wounded!" Lucy pointed to the fresh wound on Macao's shoulder.

* * *

"Macao wake up! Romeo's waiting for you!"

"That wound Sheele made was pretty serious. If we didn't treat it right away Macao could've died in minutes. Sheele why did you do that?"

"I...I didn't want Natsu to die."

"It's alright Sheele. At least Macao's fine."

"Mmm…" Macao groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Natsu?"

"You're okay!" Lucy, Sheele, and Happy sighed in relief.

"I'm so embarrassed. I couldn't defeat the last one. I don't know if I could face Romeo."

"Don't be like that. C'mon, let's go home. Romeo's been waiting for you."

"By the way Natsu, why does my shoulder have a fresh wound?"

* * *

"Mira, I'm back." Sheele walked in the guild holding several herbs in her hand. On their way back, they quickly collected the herbs required in the request.

"Welcome back. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was fun. Natsu and Lucy just went to go drop off Macao."

"I see. Well, here's your reward." Mira took out a fairly big bag full of jewels from the counter.

"Eh? Did you set up this request Mira?"

"Yep. I needed this herbs to make a new dish I had my eyes on. Come back tomorrow and I'll let you try some."

"That would be wonderful."

"Sheele! Let's go check out the house." Lucy ran in the guild holding the keys to their new house they rented.

"Okay." And she ran with Lucy to their new home.

" _I was unsure at first._ " Sheele thought to herself. " _But I think I can now call Fairy Tail my new home._ "

* * *

 **(A/N) I'm not exactly too happy about this chapter. I was sad since I couldn't include an original event yet. That's for the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed my story. It really means a lot. Now some reviews were concerned about pairings, and let me just say this. Pairings are not a priority, but they will be mentioned, have a chapter, I'm not sure. However future pairings will be kept a secret by me so that way you'll all read it to find out. I know, I'm evil. One again, see you all next chapter!**

 **P.S My stories look better in a phone format, just saying.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was day three of Sheele living in Fiore. She became roommates with Lucy and she was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast as a way of thanks. If you can call it breakfast. It was originally meant to be a slice of bread, a fried egg, and two slices of bacon, but it became a slice of a burnt foreign object, another burnt foreign object, and two slices of a burnt foreign object. Not exactly appetising.

Lucy woke up in her bed and the first thing she smelled was something burning.

"No way. Don't tell me Sheele set the house on fire!" Lucy ran downstairs to the kitchen to see smoke coming out. When she entered, she saw Sheele on the floor, raw egg splattered on the walls, and smoke coming out of a frying pan. "I'm not going to even ask."

"Good morning Lucy! I made breakfast but it seems as though we can't eat it."

"No no, it's fine Sheele. It's really fine."

"Okay." She stood up and grabbed a mop. "I'll begin cleaning now-"

"No need for that." Lucy quickly confiscated the mop from Sheele. "You don't need to worry, I'll clean it up later."

"Oh, okay…" Sheele looked down in disappointment, but before Lucy could say anything Natsu and Happy barged into their house.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Sheele!"

Lucy screamed and kicked both of them in the face. "Get out!"

Both Natsu and Happy sat on the floor putting their hands on their swollen faces. "Why'd you do that? We only came to visit your new home."

"Well, what you consider visiting, is what I consider barging in!"

"Well sorry, we only wanted to visit…"

Lucy sighed. "Look, why don't you two enjoy some of Sheele's breakfast for us." She grabbed the frying pan and showed its contents to Natsu and Happy. The two of them stepped back from the horror and looked at Lucy with shocked expressions.

"By the way Lucy, I heard you have a new key." Sheele said with her hands clasped together in excitement. "If it's no trouble could you show me how it works?"

Lucy smiled and took out a silver key. "No problem. I've got a new key so I can show you how Celestial Spirit Wizard makes their contract with a spirit." Lucy then cast the silver key in the air. "Open, gate of the canis minor! Nikola!"

A small flash of light formed in front of Lucy and Sheele, and in its place was a small white snowman like creature. Sheele squealed in delight but Natsu and Happy looked disappointed.

"It's so cute!"

"Nice try Lucy."

"I'm not even gonna reply…"

Sheele grabbed the spirit and began cuddling it. "You're so cute and huggable."

"These spirits don't take a lot of energy to pass through their gates, so celestial mages keep them as pets. Now, I'll show you how we make a contract." Sheele knelt near Lucy and the spirit in awe, and Lucy took out a small notepad.

"Are you free on mondays?" The spirit shook their head.

"Tuesdays?" The spirit nodded their head.

"Wednesdays?"

"Well this is boring." Natsu commented, and Happy replied with the usual 'Aye'. Sheele on the other hand had sparkles in her eyes.

"And that's it. Now for a name...I got it! Plue!"

"Plue?"

"Plue! I love it!"

Natsu and Happy looked at Sheele with dumbstruck looks. " _She's really an airhead…_ "

"Alright, now that's settled, we want you to join our team."

"Huh?"

"Although everyone in Fairy Tail are allies, we form groups so we can work together in missions."

"Okay, then I'll do it!" Lucy and Natsu then did a strange handshake that Sheele couldn't keep up with, being too making her way out of the house.

" _I have to go to work today. But Mira said I could have sundays off._ "

When Sheele left the house, she could hear Lucy's screams from inside. She smiled at the sound. " _I really do like it here._ "

She spent ten minutes making her to the guild, and stood at the entrance. As she walked in, she was greeted by the entire guild was circled around the person.

" _I wonder what's going on…_ "

"Sheele welcome back!" Mira greeted her. "Meet our new member-"

"Sheele?" The guild separated so Sheele could see what the commotion was all about. When they did, she was greeted by an all too familiar face.

Hundred man slayer Bulat.

Sheele ran out of the guild hall.

* * *

Sheele sat under the big tree at the park, watching the leaves fly in the morning air. Kids were with their mothers enjoying the lovely day, playing tag and pretending to be mages. Sheele could only watch with a sad smile.

" _Bulat's here._ "

"Mommy, can we get ice cream?"

" _I should be happy, to see one of my friends but…_ "

"Of course son. Do you want chocolate or strawberry?"

" _That means he died. I sacrificed myself so Mine could live. So she could grow with Night Raid. I wanted nothing more than all of my friends to live. If Bulat is here, then it means I didn't do enough to help them. I didn't-_ "

"Sheele."

Sheele looked up to see Bulat smiling at her.

"I'm glad to see you again." Sheele only teared up in response.

"Why did you have to be here? Why couldn't you live? I died and I didn't want anyone else to die as well. I did everything with no regrets, if it meant that Night Raid could save the world. I-"

"Sheele!" Bulat shouted at her. "Don't you get it?! We were all ready to die anytime! We may have died, but it wasn't your fault!" Bulat then lowered his voice. "Why won't you realize that? We all wanted to see you again…"

Sheele looked at the ground with sorrow. Bulat sighed and took a seat next to Sheele. "So, we're in a world with magic. If you don't mind me asking, do you know what your magic is?"

"I don't have magic. I was hired to be a waitress under Mira's recommendation. I wanted a peaceful life. I know it's selfish after all we've done but I've always wanted a fresh start in life."

"Is that so. Well, the master told me I have requip magic."

"Requip?"

"The ability to store items in a small pocket dimension."

"Wow! Can you demonstrate?"

Bulat let out a small laugh. "Sheele I just arrived at this place. I don't have anything I could store."

"That's true...hey Bulat?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Night Raid doing?"

"...They're doing great."

* * *

"Welcome back Sheele, Bulat." Mira greeted them from the bar counter. "I hope you don't mind but could you give this to table four?"

"Of course." Sheele ran to grab the dish and made her way to table four, occupied by Loke and his usual group of girls. Once again, Sheele tripped on air and caused the food to fly in the air, and onto Loke's head. The girls who were sitting next to him screamed in horror and glared at Sheele.

"That bitch!"

"How dare she do that to Loke!"

"I'll kill her!"

"Let's take turns! Dibs on her head!"

"Ladies, ladies." Loke said to them with his seductive tone. "It's alright. Why not get some water for me to wash this off?"

"Of course Loke!" The four girls chanted and ran off to get water. When they were gone, Loke put Sheele's glasses back on her.

"There you go, however I must say you look divine without your glasses."

"Huh?" Sheele asked with a blush.

"And I must say." Bulat said as he put his fingers on Loke's chin. "It's a sin to be this attractive." The entire guild remained silent at his statement.

"Eh?"

"Sheele." Laki whispered to Sheele. The two of them got along pretty well on Sheele's first day at the guild. "What's Bulat doing to Loke?"

"Oh?" Sheele turned to Bulat, and back to Laki. "He's gay."

"Eh?!" The whole guild cried out, Loke being the loudest.

"Sheele, he'd misunderstand right?"

"Speaking of um...I gotta go!" With that, Loke ran out of the guild.

" _This feels familiar._ " Sheele put a finger to her chin and thought to herself. " _Like deja vu._ "

"I'll take this job Mira." Bulat showed her a request form that made Mira gasp in shock.

"I don't know if you can do this Bulat. You're new to the guild and that's a very dangerous mission. You haven't even learned how to use magic yet."

"I think it'll be fine. As long as I have something to use as a weapon, then I can defend myself."

Mira sighed. "If you're certain, then I'll let you go. Be careful, this criminal has escaped many prisons with his magic. Take this with you at least." Mira grabbed a sword from the bar and placed it on the counter.

"Mira where did you get that?" Makarov asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"A gift from a client. He said that the blade is one of his best works."

"And you're giving it away?"

"Mhm." Mira replied happily, earning a sigh from the guild.

"Thanks Mira. Let's go Sheele." Both Bulat and Sheele ran out of the guild to begin their mission.

Sitting in their usual spots, Macao and Wakaba looked at each other with confusion.

"That Sheele girl doesn't have magic right?" Wakaba asked.

Macao nodded. "He doesn't. So why did she go with Bulat?"

* * *

In far off location from Magnolia was a lone tavern that seemed to have better days. It was located near a forest and the walls looked as though they were going to break anytime soon.

"So what's the details Bulat." Sheele asked while wrapping a knife she grabbed from Lucy's house before their mission.

"It says here that we are after an A rank criminal, Giacomo. He is responsible for scamming several merchants. His specialty is illusion magic and has one comrades whose identity is unknown. Wanted captured."

Sheele nodded and the two of them entered the tavern they were greeted by a sleeping innkeeper. Sheele walked up to him to wake him up, but when she got closer she saw that he was asleep, with the counter looted.

"Then they were here." Bulat said to nobody in particular.

Behind them, the door closed causing them to both turn around and see two people blocking the exit. A man with one woman on his sides.

"Correction." The man stated. "We're still here."

"That's the one on the poster Sheele." Bulat said to her, and unsheathed the sword Mira gave him. The two people laughed.

"You're going to fight two wizards with a regular blade? Just how much of a death wish are you asking for?"

"Come with us quietly, and we won't have to resort in violence."

"Who'd actually turn themselves in quietly?" The woman said with a mocking tone. "They're probably new wizards from Fairy Tail who don't even know what they're doing." The woman gestured to the Fairy Tail marks on Sheele's left shoulder and Bulat's right hand.

"Get them." The woman charged at Bulat and Sheele. Bulat swung his sword to his attacker, causing them to stop and take out a card.

"Prayer's Fountain!" A single jet stream of water gushed out of the card and into Bulat's direction. In response, he blocked it with his sword with ease.

"This is nothing compared to General Liver." He said, and moved out of the water's path. Bulat then charged to his attacker and hit them with the blunt part of the blade, knocking them out.

"I won't face retribution! Not now or ever!" Giacomo flicked his hand in the air and it began glowing a red light. "Orcs!" Three red colored orcs that had a size similar to Bulat formed out of nowhere.

"This is my strongest illusion! Now die!" One orc attacked Sheele and the other two went to Bulat. The one that attacked Sheele ran to her with it's spiked club raised, leaving the body fairly exposed despite the armour protecting it. Sheele spun to dodge the attack and cleanly sliced the orc's neck with her knife, causing the orc to fade. Bulat had also finished another one off, slicing the orc in half. The last one attempted to kill Bulat but he blocked the attack, and the two of them were at a stalemate.

"Sheele! Take care of Giacomo before he can use another illusion!"

Sheele nodded and ran to Giacomo. However he screamed before Sheele even got near him. "I surrender! Don't kill me!"

Sheele stopped and put away her knife as she watched Giacomo faint.

* * *

Shortly after the fight, a representative from the magic council arrived with a sack of jewels. The council located them using the lacrima that was included with the request. The lacrima signalled their location to the council which made things much easier for them.

"It seems as though this is really him." The representative gave them the reward. "And the accomplice is in the inn correct?"

"That is correct."

The representative nodded and took a look at the old inn. He then turned around. "May we also have your identities to confirm you are in Fairy-Huh? Where did they go?"

When he turned around, both Sheele and Bulat were already out of sight.

* * *

The two of them had returned to Magnolia. It was late afternoon and the two wanted to look around the city for an early dinner.

"Nowhere yet. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Mira told me that the guild owns a lodging place. However the rent is a hundred thousand jewels per month."

"A hundred thousand?!"

"Yep. It's why I want you to keep the reward. Pay your rent. I'll be fine since I still have fifty thousand from a request I did yesterday."

"Thanks Sheele. You know, i'm glad we were able to meet again."

"Me too Bulat." Sheele smiled. "Hey, let's go have dinner at Fairy Tail! Mira promised she would let me try a new dish for free."

* * *

 **(A/N) In case you're wondering, I am not shipping Sheele and Bulat. Bulat will always swing that way. So what are your thought on this chapter? Bulat has appeared in the story and we have an original event. Perhaps you guys have some feedback towards the portrayed emotion, action scenes, and a one-sided Bulat x Loke relationship.**

 **Once again, thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and follows. They mean a lot, and I hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Sheele. Ready for work today?" Mira greeted Sheele with her usual smile.

"Yep. What do I have to do today?"

"Then please give this barrel of beer to Cana please. Usual table." Mira dumped a full barrel on the counter labeled, 'Cana's reserves'. Sheele managed to grasp it and made her way to Cana, only to trip again and spill the barrel.

"Oh dear…" Mira said. "That was the last of the booze reserves."

"Sheele, are you okay?" Cana asked, trying hard to not scream at her for spilling the barrel.

Sheele put on her glasses and smiled. "Mhm. Anything else Mira?"

"No orders. Take a break."

Sheele took a seat next to Cana, and took out a book. Several theories about magic by several famous wizards, all which Sheele failed to understand due to her reading the book upside down.

"Sheele, your book is upside down." Cana said, feeling bad for all the snickers directed to Sheele.

"Hm?" Sheele looked ather cover. "It is. Thank you Cana." She then flipped it and went back to the first page.

"Hey Sheele." One of the background members of Fairy Tail said to her before dumping a book on the table. 100 ways to solve airheadedness.

"Hey!" Cana shouted to them. "Leave her-"

This is my favourite book!" Sheele said with her eyes sparkling. "Thank you so much!" She put her first book away and began to read off chapter 9. "This is where I left off…"

Cana and the boys who attempted to bully Sheele looked at her in shock as Sheele read the book with deep interest.

"Sheele, do you mind running some errands for me? Just some grocery shopping I need to do but I don't have the time." Mira took out a small paper and gave it to her. Sheele looked at it upside down and nodded.

"Got it. I'll be back soon." Sheele left the guild and went to the market, Cana sighing when she left.

"Geez, is something wrong with her head?"

* * *

"First item on the list...fifty apples. Tell them to deliver it to Fairy Tail and Mira will handle the rest."

Sheele took around the marketplace in awe. Although she had been there for only a few days, she had not visited the market yet. Needless to say the vast amount of stalls took her interest.

"I have some money on me. Perhaps I can buy myself something on my way back. But first, the fifty apples. She looked around until she managed to find a warehouse that handled fresh produce. She quickly made her way and began to place her order with the staff.

"Can I have…" She paused. "Fifteen apples delivered to Fairy Tail?"

"Fifteen? You people usually order fifty. Okay then, expect it by this afternoon."

Sheele bowed. "Thank you very much." She then walked off to the next warehouse, spices. She took out the list and crossed out 'fifty apples'. She looked at the next item which was fifty kilograms of salt.

"This should be easy." Sheele said to herself with a smile, and made her order that raised yet another eyebrow.

* * *

The morning passed by quickly for Sheele who was enjoying grocery shopping for Fairy Tail. In no time, she had finished half of her list, but decided to go for a quick lunch.

On behalf of Fairy Tail, she ordered many things according to the list. Five barrels of hot sauce, which was meant to be booze. Ten packs of medicine Sheele couldn't quite pick up the name for, ordering it from a shady person in the alley, and two crystal balls which she mistook for lacrima crystals.

She sat in a small cafe and looked over the menu. It was nothing fancy but it offered good choices, from a wide range of sandwiches to different brews of tea.

"May I have your order miss?"

"Yes please."

The waitress stood there in silence waiting for Sheele to give her order. However, Sheele didn't say anything after that.

"Miss, your order."

"Oh! Um...I'd like a pork sandwich, three color dango, and a milk tea please."

The waitress quickly scribbled down her order before smiling. "We will have your food in ten minutes."

Sheele looked out of the window in the lonely cafe, watching several young couples eating ice cream while shopping together. The pure joy and bliss on their faces made Sheele a little envious. Before joining Night Raid, she dreamt of a boyfriend that would defend her when she was mocked for her personality. Someone to care for her. She put a hand to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Sheele, what a pleasure to see you here." A familiar voice called out to her. She opened her eyes and turned to her left to see Loke at the table next to her, surrounded by his usual group of women. "How would you like to sit with me?" He pointed to the chair across him. Sheele shrugged and took the seat.

"It'll be nice to have some company."

"No fair Loke. you said I could have the seat." One of his girls whined.

"No way." Another one argued. "He said it would be me!"

"You bitch!"

"Hold on!" One of the girls pointed to Sheele. "It's all her fault! Get her!" Before the girls could take a step near Sheele, Loke raised his hand which made the girls stop in their tracks.

"Ladies, there's more than enough of me for you all equally. Why not run off and get a bite to eat before we continue the day?"

"Eh? But we wanna eat with you."

"For me, ladies?" Loke gave them a wink which made them all run out of the cafe squealing. When they were gone, he sighed and turned back to Sheele. "Sorry about that."

"I-it's fine." Sheele stammered.

"If I may ask, you are a waitress at the guild correct?"

"Yes." She answered. "I'm simply running some errands for Mira."

Loke put Sheele's hand on his and observed it. "A fine lady like you shouldn't be ruining your hands over some labour a man could do for you."

Sheele blushed and pulled her hand back. "It's fine. I can at least guarantee that I'm doing a decent job unlike the usual tasks I have to do."

"Hm? Why is that?"

The two of them sat together in silence before Sheele decided to speak.

"I tried cooking the meals for the guild but we ended up having several members with food poisoning. When I went to clean up their mess, I ended up making an even bigger mess. And on the master as well! And when I had to wash the clothes for everyone living at Fairy Hills, I ended up washing Romeo with the laundry when he came to visit."

Loke looked at her with concerned eyes.

"No matter how hard I try, I can never overcome my clumsiness. I have nothing to be proud of…"

"That isn't true." Loke countered with a serious look plastered on his face. "Think about it. When Natsu and Lucy went to go rescue Macao, they told us that if you didn't help, the task would have been much harder. You helped Bulat with his first mission yesterday despite not having magic, and Mira seems much happier having a helping hand around the guild."

"..."

"Your food, sir." The waitress gave him a plate with a medium rare steak and a glass of beer. "And for you, miss." She handed Sheele neatly cut sandwiches with the crusts cut off, two portions of a brightly colored dango, and a small cup with milk tea filled to the brim. The waitress bowed. "Enjoy your meal." She then went off to serve a couple that had entered the cafe.

"Let's enjoy our food, shall we?" Loke asked.

"Yes please." Sheele replied with a bright smile. "And Loke."

"Yeah?" Loke tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Thank you." Sheele smiled.

* * *

The two of them enjoyed their lunch while discussing many things that were happening around Fiore. Although they had a lot to talk about they ended up finishng their meal quickly. Sheeele offered Loke a stick of dango which he gratefully accepted. Eventually, the waitress arrived with their payment.

"I'll pay." Loke said as he gave the waitress a few bills that would cover their meal.

"You didn't have to do that." Sheele protested, looking through her bag for her money. "Please let me-"

"It's fine, Sheele. It's a gentleman's job to pay for his date."

Sheele blushed and Loke stood up. "I'll see you some time Sheele, as long as Bulat isn't near you." With that, he left the cafe leaving a flustered Sheele behind. She looked through her bag and pulled out the list, checking the remaining tasks.

"Let's see...all I need to do now is buy some herbs and I can enjoy the rest of the day off."

Sheele left the cafe in a hurry and began to make her way to the shops. As she was walking, she happened to notice a little stall occupied by an old woman who was selling hand knitted scarves. She would have passed by without a care until she her eyes caught a thin pink wool scarf. She walked up to the stall and pointed to the item.

"How much is it?"

"Fifty jewels." The old woman answered. "But it is a bit hot don't you think?"

"It is." Sheele said as she handed the money, and put away the scarf in her bag. "But it's a lovely scarf. I'll be sure to wear it during winter."

"That will make me happy. Hm? Do you happen to be a Fairy tail member?"

"A waitress." Sheele corrected her. "But I like it there."

"Why, with a such lovely looks I'm sure you have a boyfriend you have to meet up with."

"O-oh no." Sheele stammered. "I'm just here to run some errands for the guild. Do you happen to know where I can buy some basil and mint?"

"Of course dear. Just right across over there." The old woman pointed to a busy stall across where there were several people buying different kinds of herbs. "Thank you miss."

Sheele hurried over to the stall to buy her herbs while the old woman smiled.

"She seems mature, but she still has that spark of youth…"

* * *

"I'm back!" Sheele said to the guild, holding a bag with the herbs _not_ required in the list of errands.

"Welcome back Sheele." Mira said as usual. "I presume your trip was a success?"

"Yes. Everything should arrive here about now."

"Hello? We have several deliveries for Fairy Tail."

"What do you know, they're here." Mira exited the counter and went to collect the delivered goods. Mira looked at the pile and was thinking if it was smaller than usual.

"Thank you very much." Mira handed the man a bag of money. "This should be enough."

"More than enough miss. Allow me to give you your change."

" _Was there a sale?_ "

"Mira! There's way too little apples!"

"Mira! Why does my soup taste sweet?!"

"Mira! This isn't booze! It's hot sauce!"

"Mira! This medicine is making me feel funny! Hey, did we get a camel lately?"

"Mira! The lacrima isn't working!"

" _What's going on?_ " MIra thought to herself. " _There's no way I messed up the list._ "

"Sheele, can I have the bag of herbs?"

"Sure." Sheele handed her the bag and when she observed the contents, she saw that it was only a jar of honey inside. She sighed and put the honey away. "Keep the change."

"If you're sure miss." The delivery man left.

"Sheele, please bring the stew to table one. I'll take care of this."

"Okay then."

"We're back!"

"Welcome back Bulat."

"It's great to be back after a long job. Do we have any booze?"

"Sorry. We're all out. Would you be interested in hot sauce-"

"We've got a problem!" Loke shouted as he ran into the guild. "Erza's back!"

This got everyone's attention in the guild, which led to panic and screaming. The only ones remaining calm were Bulat, Lucy, Mira, and Sheele. Sheele could only offer a confused look being alone at the counter. Lucy questioned Happy while Bulat did so with Mira.

Suddenly, all movement and sound was deceased as footsteps could be heard entering the guild. When Sheele exited the counter to deliver the food she saw Erza standing in the center with a giant horn.

"Who are you? Are you a new member?" Erza turned to Bulat with a cold demeanor which he wasn't the least bit intimidated by, which surprised a few people in the guild.

"Bulat. I joined the guild yesterday." Erza nodded her head.

"I see. Let us hope we can work together in the future. Now, where is Natsu and Gray?"

"Right here Erza!"

"Just the two of us hanging out like good friends!"

"They're acting different…" Lucy said to nobody in particular.

"Listen you two, I'd like for the both of you two come-"

Before Erza could finish, Sheele tripped while trying to deliver the stew. The dish flew in the air and landed directly onto Erza's head.

"..."

The entire guild had their eyes full of shock as they looked at both Erza and Sheele, expecting Erza to strangle the latter to death.

"I'm sorry…" Sheele said as she put her glasses back on. "My name is Sheele. I'm a new member of the guild."

"It's okay. Accidents can happen once in awhile. Natsu, Gray!"

"Still here Erza."

"I want you two to come with me to the train station tomorrow. I'll give you the details then."

Whispers and gossip spread throughout the guild about Erza asking Natsu and Gray for help, leading to Erza silencing them by giving each of them an evil glare.

"Sheele, why don't you enjoy the rest of the day off?" Mira asked. "Thanks for your work today."

* * *

"I can't believe you spilt stew on Erza's head!" Both Lucy and Sheele were enjoying a simple pasta meal at their house. Lucy was freaking out about today's events and Sheele was busy eating.

"I just wanted to deliver the order…"

"At least Erza let you out alive. I don't know about you but I feel as though Erza isn't as scary as they describe her to be."

"Mhm." Sheele took another bite of her pasta. "She looked scary but can't feel any killing intent from her. I'm sure she has a soft side."

" _Are you even human?!_ " Lucy thought to herself. Sheele let out a yawn.

"I think I'll go to bed now Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Sheele."

When Sheele tucked herself to bed, she couldn't help but think about tomorrow.

" _Perhaps me and Bulat could tag along…_ "

* * *

 **(A/N) Another chapter done! I want to thank everyone who gave constructive criticism. It really helps and I have applied some crucial points to the past chapters. Nothing to big, but it does affect some dialogue. (Sheele doesn't have magic)**

 **I do want to write longer chapters but I can't really get myself to write 5,000 word chapters because I feel like I would end up dragging it. So we're stuck with half of that for bite sized chapters that can be satisfactory for you and me.**

 **Once again, I appreciate the follows, favourites, and reviews for this story. If you have any predictions, criticism, or anyhing related to Fairy Tail or Akame ga Kill! feel free to leave a review. See you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Guys...not a chapter. More like a announcement.

I will not be updating the story as planned. I will break the lullaby arc into bite sized chapters which has been a 'charm' of my stories. Even though english is my first language, it isn't easy writing a lot. Do understand.

I would also like to politely ask to not ask when I will update and such. It will spam the reviews and I do not want to delete those reviews. They're the proof that people enjoy this story and are excited for more. I hope you guys will understand.

I would also like to ask for people to not ask questions regarding plot and characters, a s I would like to keep these a secret. Thank you very much.

I will delete this when I am finished with the first part.


End file.
